1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication control apparatus connected to a content-oriented network and a communication control method. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique for detecting packet loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, content-oriented networking represented by content centric networking (CCN) has been suggested to be next-generation networking that will replace Internet protocol (IP) based networking. For example, Alexander Afanasyev and other 22 authors, “NFD Developer's Guide” online, NDN, Technical Report NDN-0021, searched on Jul. 7, 2015 on the Internet <URL: http://named-data.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/NFD-developer-guide.pdf> discloses a technique for distributing content by using CCN.
The characteristic of communication using content-oriented networking is that identification information about content (for example, the name of content), not identification information about an apparatus storing the content (for example, an IP address), is used to obtain the content. In communication using typical CCN, a receiver-side apparatus (client) transmits an interest packet about content without designating a destination apparatus and receives a data packet of the content corresponding to the transmitted interest packet from any one of apparatuses on the CCN.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-534495 discloses a method for detecting the occurrence of packet loss in CCN. Specifically, each client measures a time period elapsed since transmission of an interest packet and determines that packet loss has occurred if no data packets are received by the time indicated by a predetermined threshold (timeout value).
United States Patent Application No. 2014-0237085 discloses a method in which a receiver of data packets of content checks sequence numbers of received data packets and determines that packet loss has occurred if discontinuation of the sequence numbers is detected.